HOST Teleporter Games
Event Information Teleporter Ride Game A Teleporter Ride Game is an event where players must pick one ride entrance out of many in a HOST room. If a player chooses the correct teleporter, at the end of the ride a pop-up will show saying: "Prize Recieved. Players will find their prize in their inventory." However, if the player choses the wrong teleporter, a pop-up will show saying: Sorry. Better luck next time." If a player loses they will be able to re-enter the Queue and try their luck again. In some events, if a player wins they are not able to re-join the Queue and cannot play again until the next event. This is the HOST Tab that players click on to enter the game: This is the room players enter when their Queue System number hits zero: Hidden Teleporter Game A Hidden Teleporter Game is an event where many hidden teleporters are placed in a single HOST room. Players must walk around and find a teleporter to go through. Another Hidden Teleporter Game is an event where a hidden teleporters are placed within a maze. Players must walk around the maze and find a teleporter to go through. Some may take players to a winning room and others may take players to a losing room. Types of HOST Teleporter Games * Teleporter Game Test * Spring Teleporter Game * Easter HOST Teleporter Game * After Easter HOST Teleporter Game * Mine Teleporter Game * Summer HOST Teleporter Game * Winter Wish Teleporter Game * Fairy World Teleporter Game * Halloween Teleporter Game * Jumping January Teleporter Game * Icy Choices Ride Game * Bumpy Ride Teleporter Game * Smooth Sailing Teleporter Game * Go the Distance Teleporter Game * 'Bearly' Warm Ride Game * Fantastic February Teleporter Game * Fast Track Ride Game * Fabulous February Teleporter Game * Valentine's Day Teleporter Game * Frantic February Ride Game * Frivolously Fun Teleporter Game * Blazing Out of February Ride Game * Fast Forward to Magical March Teleporter Game * The Madness of March Teleporter Game * A Journey to Jupiter Teleporter Game * Ides of March Ride Game * Watch out for Aliens Teleporter Game * The Secrets of Saturn Teleporter Game * To Infinity and Beyond Ride Game * April Fools Day Teleporter Game * NO JOKE Teleporter Game * Spring is in the Air Teleporter Ride * April Showers Teleporter Game * Bunny Fun Teleporter Ride * Eggstra Special Teleporter Game * Promises of Flowers Teleporter Game * Bring on the Flowers Teleporter Game * Working in the Games Teleporter Game * Celebrating Friends Teleporter Game * "On Stranger Tides" Teleporter Game * Signs of Summer Teleporter Game * Fun in the Garden Teleporter Game * Garden of Danger Teleporter Game * "Work Time, Play Time" Teleporter Game * Double Trouble Teleporter Game * Sand Castle Teleporter Game * Splash Attack Teleporter Game * Fourth of July Summer Fun Teleporter Game * Tiki Maze Teleporter Game * Fun in the Sun Teleporter Game * Fun at the Beach Teleporter Game * Summer Time Sizzling Teleporter Game * Vacation Fun Teleporter Game * Carpe Aesatem Teleporter Game * Where's the Sun Teleporter Game * The Chamber of Secrets - The Maze * Sine Timore Hidden Teleporter Game * Where's the Bus Teleporter Game * Labor Day Fun Teleporter Game * Not So Spooky Teleporter Game * Pumpkin Patch Teleporter Game * Beware of Spiders Teleporter Game * Haunted House Teleporter Game * Tales from the Crypt Teleporter Game * Quidditch Teleporter Game * Aren't You Amazed Teleporter Game * Let It Snow Teleporter Game * Decorating the Tree Teleporter Game * Naughty or Nice Teleporter Game * "All I Want For Christmas..." Teleporter Game * Danger Thin Ice Teleporter Game * Out Like A Lamb Teleporter Game * Ready for April Maze Game * Forbidden Planet Teleporter Game * Techno Hive Teleporter Game * Spring into Action Teleporter Game * Celestial Maze Game * Showers to Flowers Teleporter Game * Enjoy the Rain Teleporter Game * May the 4th Be With You Teleporter Game * Bonkers! Teleporter Game * Retro Rocket Teleporter Game * Bounce House Teleporter Game * Gold Rush Teleporter Game * Summer Door Teleporter Game * Let Freedom Ring Teleporter Game * Rockets Red Glare Teleporter Game * The Amazing Spider Maze * Surfin' Safari Teleporter Game * Surfing Summer Teleporter Game * Christmas in July Teleporter Game * Choose Your Destination Teleporter Game * Christmas Teleporter Tangle * Frosted New Year Teleporter Game * Emerald Forest Challenge Teleporter Game * Winter Wonderland Teleporter Game * Super Football Frenzy * Alien Quick Sand Prizes from HOST Teleporter Games * HOST Teleporter Games Prizes